


"Pienso antes de actuar... a veces"

by BarbsWolf



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaba todo tranquilo... Hasta que Zed despertó con los ojos blancos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pienso antes de actuar... a veces"

Zed estaba dormida en el sofá, parecía por fin descansar bien luego de haber tratado de contactar con los muertos. Constantine la miraba sin perderse detalle de ella, de algún modo estaba llena de misterios, que él quería descubrir. Lo único que sabia era que su nombre verdadero era Mary, y a Zed parecía no gustarle que la llamaran así . Jamás. Sinceramente John quería presionar, pero sabia que si lo hacia, ella se cerraría mas, y no quería que ella huya de él. Tenia que admitir que la quería, en serio. No sabia si tanto como a Anna Marie en sus comienzos en el ocultismo, pero… Casi. Y él sabia que no podía tener estos sentimientos, porque siempre algo malo pasa con los seres que ama. Si no fuera por el hechizo que le lanzo a Chas, este se habría ido hace mucho. No sabia que haría cuando a él le toque morir de verdad. Suponía que seguiría solo, porque era el único mejor amigo que tenia, y lo quería lo suficiente como para que siga una vida normal con su familia. 

Miro su vaso que estaba ya casi vacío, el whisky era su único amigo que no saldría herido o algo, por eso lo amaba tanto. Bueno, eso sonaría mal para algunos, pero para John estaba bien. Volvió a mirar a Zed, y esta lo miraba fijamente. Él se impresiono, eso era raro, mas si contamos que los ojos de Zed se habían vuelto blancos. Ella se sentó de golpe, ahora mirando a ningún punto fijo, simplemente mirando la nada. John dejo su vaso en la mesa y se inclino un poco. 

-Zed?... 

Ella lo volvió a mirar y sonrío. Y eso era tan aterrador. Pero Constantine sonrío en cambio, le gustaba como se veía esta situación. Lo malo es que este ser, o lo que sea, había poseído a Zed, e iba a lastimarlo por eso. Pero primero tenia que saber que era y luego le sacaría de ella. 

-Oh… Pero si es el gran John Constantine… -Dijo una voz que salía desde la boca de Zed pero que obviamente no era ella. Se levanto y, muy lentamente, se saco la camiseta que Zed llevaba puesta. Dejando al descubierto su sostén negro. John levanto un ceja, ya por eso… Sabía que se trataba de algún ente sexual, o demonio mejor dicho. 

-Un gusto conocerte, amor. Pero… Me agradaría que salieras del cuerpo de mi amiga. No te ira muy bien si no lo haces… 

-Dejar este cuerpo? No lo creo… Es tan… liberador. Sentir este cuerpo en vez del incorpóreo, me excita tanto…- Emitió un gemido cuando toco el abdomen liso de Zed. Si John fuera un buen amigo, no hubiera seguido ese movimiento con los ojos como si fuera el mejor licor que quisiera tomar ahora.  
-Bien… Supongo eres buena tentando a los hombres. Podrías decirme tu nombre? 

 

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Constantine… 

Zed, o por lo menos el cuerpo de ella, camino hasta estar frente a él. Y de una manera muy lenta, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón ajustado que tenia puesto. Aunque John estaba sintiendo el deseo subir no podía permitir que llegara más lejos. Si, puede ser que antes haya tenido una o dos diversiones con una súcubo. Pero eso era distinto, se  
trataba de su amiga. Y por mas que ella sea increíblemente hermosa, si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Zed en ese sentido… No seria cuando ella es poseída por un demonio. Si, quien lo diría? John Constantine siendo tierno.  
-Lo siento, amor. Pero esto no sucederá- John se levanto, alejándose del exquisito cuerpo de ella. Se le venia a la mente muchos nombres de Súcubo que podrían ser, pero… Necesitaba acertar. Necesitaba el correcto. 

Pero entonces pensó en lo que una vez había dicho sobre los poderes de Zed. “Percibe las cosas a través del tacto. Debe ser un infierno tener sexo con ella…” Y Constantine volvió a sonreír. Esta vez de un modo mucho mas juguetón, divertido. Entonces se dio la vuelta, y se detuvo de golpe. Zed estaba solamente en ropa interior y… A Constantine se le seco la boca. Ella se volvió a acercar, y rodeo el cuello de él con los brazos y luego dejo su rostro a centímetros de él. 

-Vamos John… Aunque seguro no me creas… Zed también quiere esto, ella piensa que esta en su mejor sueño erótico ahora… Pero no sabe que todo esto es real. Ella es tan dulce…- Beso el cuello de Constantine, enviándole escalofríos a todo el cuerpo del exorcista. Si aun tuviera al demonio dentro de él, no le importaría nada, la tomaría sin mas-. Ella imagina que la tomas por la cintura con fuerza y luego la estampas contra la pared mientras devoras su boca. 

-Ella no piensa nada mas?- Pregunto en un susurro John, había alejado las manos porque, si, quería agarrarla fuerte y no solo besadla. Pero necesitaba sacar a esa súcubo de dentro de ella. Y aparentemente lo único que sabia esa demonio era que Zed lo quería y necesitaba acostarse con él. 

-Mmmm... Acaso tengo que saber algo importante....?- Esta vez ella lamió su cuello. Esta vez la excitación mas fuerte. Viajando hacia... Su pequeño Johnny. Tenia que pensar rápido, porque, aunque dijera que Zed es su amiga y quisiera llevar las cosas un poco mas lento.... Hace semanas que no se acostaba con alguien. Necesitaba desahogarse. 

 

Ella siguió besándolo, y lamiendo. John pensó que si ella lo tocaba y no percibía nada, quería decir que, tal vez, era porque John no tenia nada mas fuerte que un leve shock para mostrar. Tal vez, si él la besaba con algo mas que excitación, con alguna otra emoción, los poderes de Zed se activaran y comience a entrar razón. Sinceramente no se le ocurría otra cosa, y quería hacerlo mas que nada ahora. Besar esos labios que lo tentaban desde el primer momento que la vio. Ella volvió a mirarlo sus ojos seguían blancos y sonrió. "Al diablo con esto, que sea lo que tenga que ser..." Entonces, para llenarse de una fuerte energía emocional, pensó en lo que paso en Newcastle, en los amigos que había perdido, en todo lo malo que había dejado una marca en él. 

Cuando tuvo todo esto juntado, la beso. Y, oh Dioses, fue genial. Sus labios eran sedosos y deliciosos. La excitación aumento, y entonces abrió la boca invitándolo a entrar. Roso su lengua con la de ella, saboreándola, disfrutando de todo lo que ella le hacia sentir. Pero por mas que quisiera seguir besándola, no podía hacerlo por siempre. Mientras seguía con el beso y llevaba sus manos a las caderas de ella, tocando su suave piel, pensó en un recuerdo en concreto. Sus emociones, sintió, como se oscurecían mientras aun besaba a Zed. Esta quiso alejarse enseguida, pero Constantine la abrazo por la cintura. Zed puso sus manos en los hombros de él para alejarlo solo un poco, pero no podía, el exorcista no parecía querer irse a ningún lado. Cuando comenzó a golpearlo para quitárselo de encima, John cambio a otro recuerdo, uno de sus preferidos en cuanto a la hora de deprimirse y beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Esto provoco un fuerte escalofrió en Zed, que luego hizo que, con mas fuerza que antes, se lograra separar del beso de él y una especie de espectro salió de ella, para luego irse hacia abajo, desapareciendo. Su amiga cayo desmayada en sus brazos, suspirando Constantine la levanto y luego la llevo al sofá donde antes había estado ella durmiendo. La tapo con su gabardina y se sentó un momento a los pies de ella. Volvió a suspirar, encendió un cigarro y tomo un largo trago directamente de la botella de whisky. Por suerte, era de los de pensar mas y actuar luego... Bueno, casi siempre. En ese momento Zed se despertó de golpe como si hubiera salido de una horrible pesadilla. 

-John? Q-que paso?- Miro hacia abajo, a su visible sostén-. E-espera... no fue un sueño?  
-Lo siento amor, por desgracia no lo fue. Tranquila, no creo que vuelva a molestarte, sea quien sea, no se esperaba que tu tacto sea tan... Sensible...- Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, luego otro trago.  
-Entiendo... Mi cabeza duele demasiado- Se acerco un poco mas a Constantine, le saco la botella de la mano y luego dio un trago muy largo. John levanto una ceja.- Mucho mejor....  
-Tranquila, amor. Tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma- John le saco la botella de nuevo, y luego el bebió. Zed seguía mirándolo, para luego acercarse, en el momento que él dejo de beber y besarlo. 

Fue un beso lento y... exquisito. Sabia a whisky, pero también a.... A algo mas que no sabia distinguir. Zed se separo de él, se relamió los labios y dijo: 

-Gracias John, por salvarme de esa cosa. Ahora... podríamos terminar lo que empezamos? Porque mis sueños no terminan ahí, sabias? 

John no era de los que pensaba antes de actuar, bueno, no siempre... Así que, acaso iba a negarse a algo que le pidió su amiga? No lo creo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado :P malisima en los resúmenes, lo se xD pero.... es que lo escribí rápido, necesitaba escribir algo en español sobre ellos dos D: en la serie, por ahora, no paso nada, pero como alguien que leyó paaaarte del comic, se que algo pasa xD bueno, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, un gusto xD nos leemos :) si ven algún error avísenme :D
> 
> Atte: Barb's


End file.
